To Be With You
by Blood Paine
Summary: With Auron gone, Rikku doesn't know what to do, that is until Paine tells her a secret, a very important secret that could change Rikku's life. But for better or worse? Warning! SPOILERS AuronRikku fic
1. Default Chapter

****

To Be With You

No, I don't own Auron or Rikku or any of ffx…I will one day, but for now all I own is this fic.

Prologue

****

_________________

A huge grin spread to the face of the young al bhed as she watched her cousin and summoner Yuna perform her final sending. An arm came around her waist and pulled her close. 

"We did it, Auron, and no-one had to die! See I told you we could." She smiled again remembering what Auron had told her long ago at Macalania, that he wouldn't survive the battle with sin. 

That was the night she had finally told him that she loved him. He had pushed her away saying that it would never work because he had to leave soon but in time she had convinced him she wanted to be with him while she could and he had agreed.

"Rikku…" Auron's voice brought her back to the present time and she turned and faced him.

A single pyrefly flew from his chest and circled around a few times before escaping into the distance. 

Rikku gasped "You're…no…no you can't be dead…Auron? She managed to hold back the tears long enough to stammer a few words before they started rolling down her cheeks as more and more pyreflys escaped his body. 

He raised his hand to her face and gently wiped away the tears.

"Sorry Rikku I have to go" his lips met hers as he kissed her one last time before he walked over and stood by Yuna and said goodbye to the others. 

Yuna shook her head "I can't…"

"It been long enough" was Auron's simple response and at that Yuna resumed her dance. 

Rikku couldn't take it. She ran up to him and held him tight thinking if she didn't let go he wouldn't be able to leave. "Please don't go, I need you"

"Here" Auron removed his long red jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Rikku, if you can believe, I will still be with you always." 

A moment passed and the sending was complete. Rikku watched as Auron completely disappeared leaving only pyreflys where he once was standing.

Yuna can over to Rikku who still had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry" 

"Yunie…" Rikku tried to hold back the tears "Rikku we should go" Yuna put her arm around her cousin. 

Suddenly the ground they were standing on changed and they realized they were back on the airship, being the only thing that hadn't disappeared after yu-yevon was sent. 

"Yunie…he's still with me right?" 

"Yeah" she held Rikku tighter "and we're all with you too."

Rikku looked around at everyone and smiled, "thanks"

A/N So what do you think? ^^ Good? ^^ Bad? Well pleez review coz I could use some tips on…anything!!! umm well sorri if there kinda out of character (hello I'm hopeless here I need HELP) ok well I've already got the next chapter and I'm gonna make this a long story but only if I get like maybe 5 reviews coz I need to know you peoplz are liking ma story.


	2. Chapter 1

****

To Be With You

Ok I still don't own ffx…blah blah blah… Well here's the next part to my fic but first to my wonderful reviewers,

Chaotic pink chocobo: thanks and yea well here you go.

Amethystnights: I'm continuing don't worry.

Squirrelie-yuna: ok I'll review your stories k?

Sweet Cherry Kisses: hehe well I got more then 5 so here you go

Demona169: I'm writing more, pleez keep reviewing

Cool-kitsune my next chapter will be long ok! 

SakuraAngel623: I love your fic, I just reviewed it!

THANX GUYS THIS IS 4 U!

Chapter 1

****

_________________ 

3 years later

Rikku stood and watched from the deck of the airship. She was amazed at how much things in Spira had changed over the past few years. Small towns like Besaid and Kilika were now huge and everyone used machina.

'_I've changed to'_

Now 18, Rikku was very different to how she had been on Yuna's pilgrimage. More serious and a lot more mature. 

After staying a 2 years in Besaid with Yuna she had decided to help her father salvage more machina after he had found some ancient ruins of an old city out near the moonflow.

__

'I hope Yunie is going to be ok…After Tidus left she just wasn't herself anymore. Maybe I should go see her soon.'

"Rikku! Let's go already" as soon as they landed she saw her brother waiting for her holding a heap of machina that was used for underwater exploring.

Sighing, she took some of the machina and took it down to the edge of the moonflow.

"Are you sure?" she asked her dad when he walked up to her "it doesn't look like there ever was anything here." 

"Oh I'm sure, you'll see for yourself, now let's get down there."

Rikku nodded and her dad and brother equipped themselves with machina suits and tracking devices so they didn't get separated.

"I'll be down in a sec ok, I'll catch up to you" Rikku waved and they both dived in.

Now alone she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she stared around at the place she was standing.

__

'I first met him here, right in this spot…' 

Even after 3 years she still thought about Auron every day.

__

'No use thinking about it now I guess, he's gone and I have to accept it and just get on with it. I have to stop thinking about him.'

In her heart though, she knew that would never happen. After everything they had been through together she would never be able to forget him.

Fighting back the tears she put on a suit and followed her brother and dad.

After a while she finally caught up with them. Cid pointed out to the right. 

Rikku gasped.

A huge hi-tech airship, twice the size of the one she had just been on, still in fairly good condition after being underwater for so long.

They all swam up to it and noticed a door that should lead to the cockpit. After pressing a few buttons the door opened. Everyone hurried inside quickly and shut the door. This room still had air in it.

The inside looked a lot like the other airship, only bigger. "It looks the same as our ship but should I try it?" Rikku walked to the front of the ship. 

Cid nodded but before she could do anything, a door to the left of her blew up and standing behind was a girl about 22 years old with a huge sword resting on her shoulder. 

"Uhhh hi there" Rikku managed, still eyeing the sword she carried. "Umm…what are you doing down here?"

"Looking"

"Well who are you?"

"I'm a sphere hunter. The name's Paine, and if your looking for machina there's nothing here, I've just searched the whole thing."

"Well then let's go" Rikku's brother was looking really scared and was gradually walking backwards towards the door.

"Paine, do you want to come back with us to our airship" Rikku asked her.

"What for?"

"Well this sphere hunter thing sounds interesting, I was wondering if you could tell me more about it."

Paine nodded and after checking the airship one more time they swam back to the edge of the moonflow, got back on the airship and Rikku lead her to a small room in the back.

Paine explained to her everything that the sphere hunters do. 

"It might seem a bit sudden but can I join…please?"

"Sure"

"And one more thing, where did you get that" Rikku pointed to a small gadget attached to the side of her belt. "I've never seen anything like that before"

"I forgot…well I'll take you to the boss, you'll probably work with me."

Rikku told her dad and he agreed to take the both back to the sphere hunters headquarters.

Later Rikku headed back to her room and picked up the red jacket that lay neatly across her bed.

__

'Maybe, as a sphere hunter I can learn something that will help me bring him back, I just don't know enough yet'

Placing his jacket back on her bed she whispered,

"I'll see you soon, Auron"

A/N: YAY finished chapter 1!!! Did you like it? Sorry if Paine is totally out of character but x-2 isn't out is Australia yet so I haven't played it and also I don't really know bout the sphere hunters either. The italics are Rikku's thoughts (it's easier that way) and as usual any suggestions for ma fic are really appreciated. Pleez review and I'll continue.

__


	3. Chapter 2

****

To Be With You

Nope, still don't own anything…I mean, if I did would be sitting here writing fanfic? 

Emrelle Elendal: yup, here you go, pleez review this chappie 2 k?

Luckylady1818: thanx, pleez keep reading.

UnsentAuron: YEAH Auron rox 4 eva!!!

Sweet Cherry Kisses: hey u reviewed again! Lots of kisses 2 u! 

O.K here goes,

Chapter 2

****

__________________

****

1 year later

Rikku twirled her long blonde hair around her finger as she looked through everything she and Paine had collected over the past year. They had found spheres that had helped explain to the people of Spira about Yu-yevon and the maesters but she hadn't found anything that could help her bring back Auron.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" across the room Paine was watching her.

"It's nothing really! How many times am I going to have to tell you th….."

"Look Rikku, you're the world's worst liar so why don't you just tell me instead of trying to make up some pathetic excuse, or do I have to do something about it?"

Paine glared at her to make sure she knew that she would go through with her threats. "What happened at Zanarkand? What aren't you telling me?"

__

'I have to tell her about Auron, maybe I should have before…but I don't know if I can.'

"Fine you win, I'll tell you"

"Well…"

"On Yuna's pilgrimage I fell in love with someone and after we beat sin…he had to leave" she paused for a moment to make sure she didn't cry, "I wanted to bring him back but after 4 years I guess I should give up."

"Who was he Rikku?"

"…Auron"

Paine eyes widened 

"You mean the legendary guardian? Sir Auron?"

Rikku nodded and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry. I guess you wanna be alone huh?"

Rikku didn't say anything. Paine gave her a quick hug and left her alone.

Back in her own room she thought to herself,

__

`I should have known who it was I guess, it's dangerous but maybe I should tell her, I mean it must feel really horrible to just watch someone you love vanish into thin air. Yep…I have to tell her, she can decide for her self if she wants to do it or not.

She nodded to herself and went back to Rikku's room, finding her still in the same spot that she had left her.

"Umm Rikku I have an idea on how you can bring him back"

Rikku's eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on her face.

Paine continued "It could be dangerous and it might backfire in our faces but…"

"Yeah go on!"

"…What would you think about time travel?"

Authoress notes: Yeah I know I know, it really short I'm kinda having serious cases of writers block!!! I really need some suggestions, I'm out of ideas. As usual pleez review. I swear the next chapter will be longer HEAPS LONGER!!!! And once again sorry if Paine is outta character, if you want her to act how she does in x-2 your gonna have to help me. 

__


End file.
